Constructed Worlds Wiki:Realism
Realism conworlds are those in which the situation of the world is very close to that of reality. Realism conworlds may have a different history and a few more or a few less landmasses, or a significantly different setup entirely. However, what is going on in them is not out of the realm of current possibilities. Many realism conworlds are set on Earth, but this is not always the case. Adpihi Type: Realism America, Allied States of Type:Realism A new country which separated from the United States in 2007. It is part of Future World. American Worlds Type: Realism Snippets on a world covering just North and South America. Ardenjost Type: Realism Atlantic Republic Type: Realism Aushovia Type: Realism Bancairn Type: Realism The Bancairn Republic (known by its full name as the Republic of Bancairn Island or simply Bancairn) is an island state situated in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Benzia Type: Realism Daiska Type: Realism Daiska is a large Hourglass-shaped Landmass whose history is being chronicled by Project Daiska. Drake Islands Type: Realism Everett, Union of Type: Real World/Realism A new nation formed from the seceded eastern halves of the United States, Canada and Mexico and Belize, Puerto Rico and Haiti. The new nation must now build itself up and deal with various political issues. Future World Type: Real World/Realism/Roleplaying Game Choose a region of the world and create your new nation out of the old. Decide if your nation will be a free nation or a new dictatorship. Will you expand through peace and aid other nations or grow through invasion and power? Georgeland, United Islands of Type: Real World/Realism Formally, The Nearly Real World also encapsulates Georgeland, the largest standalone project on this site and an utter behemoth. In other words, this month we're presenting the largest project we have on this site for your entertainment. Georgeland is a string of islands belonging to a fictitious country. With nearly four hundred articles, the Georgeland project has fleshed out just about everything imaginable in a conworld, making it a great example of what a developed conworld can potentially become. This project focuses heavily on politics, with detailed articles on outcomes of over thirty elections nonstop. In addition, the Georgeland project also contains some one hundred plus articles on the most politicians in its history, complete with photos, timelines and info-boxes. Georgeland is truly an incredibly beautiful and detailed world. Heigard Type:Realism/'Real World' Heigard, oficially the Republic of Heigard is a country in the Bay of Biscay in Western Europe, consisting of four inhabited islands and several rocks and isles. It's located west of France and north of Spain. Its Head of State and Government is President Johann Meukervan. Humanity vs Black cuboids Type: Surrealism In a post-apocalyptic world, Humanity has been enslaved by cubes...will the human race be able to rise among those powerful intruders ? The Islands Type: Alternate History Just when you think that little bunch of islands (14°35′N, 121°0′E: check your maps, ladies and gentlemen) is just a little bunch of islands, think again. Joworld Type: Realism A world similar to earth. 6 continents, 44 countries. A great history and 4 big religions. It is as developed as our worl, but the history of Joworld is a bit different from ours. Koneth Type: Realism Koneth is a world similar to Earth in many ways, with a dominant species nearly indistinguishable from humans. The Lein Empire Type: Ancient An empire based on ancient Chinese history, the Lein is merely one of the dynasties in the long history of a people and nation, but one of its most glorious. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Leubantia Type:Realism Leubantia is a country in the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a republic, with its President being Îdwärd Zünlé Büns Wîrlä. The first Leubantian state was founded in 1593 BC, but modern Leubantia has only existed since 1989. Monkey Smashes Heaven Type:Alternate-History/Science Fiction The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. A long period follows the establishment of the World Soviet in which mankind evolves into a cybernetic organism known as New Soviet Man. The collective Mind of New Soviet Man embarks on a quest to liberate the universe. Multisolar system Type: Realism In this conworld, the solar system has evolved differently and for a longer time. The Nearly Real World Type: Realism It's almost exactly the same as the real world - except there are a few extra landmasses and countries. New Coordinates Type: Realism The axis of Earth is different. New Frontiers Type: Realism A new age in history that deals with growth and forming new adventures. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Norm Type: Realism/Science Fiction In a different universe war, peace, and culture occur on different planets. Othena Type: Alt-History/Science Fiction Othena is a universe that is a combination of an alternate history (but not unrecognizable) Earth and a decidedly science fiction-based rest of the universe. Central to Earth's history is a religion based around a brief visit by Earth's nearest technologically advanced alien neighbors. Retrovian Empire Type:Fantasy-Realism RPG style A vast empire that which includes all of Earth's old and new countries. You can add allies to the Retrovian Universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. The Progressive Earth Type: Realism An open, collaborative project based on the idea of completely rewriting human history. Vulcan Type: Realism A few paragraph about the real first planet from the Sun: Vulcan. 20x Universe Type: Realism A universe that differs mainly in the fact that it is 20 times bigger per every spatial dimension. Category:Main